


Be Mine, Please!

by kinana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinana/pseuds/kinana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Furihata. [Skuel 'Heart Skips a Beat' https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10889925/1/Heart-Skips-a-Beat] #44/12Week #FistTime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine, Please!

Segelas espresso yang masih mengepulkan asap diletakkan diatas meja oleh seorang pelayan wanita dengan wajah lumayan, wanita itu menatap seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan sepasang heterokrom yang duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia dimeja itu.

Senyum.

Si pelayan wanita melempar senyum menggoda setelah meletakkan espresso yang tadi dipesan sang pemuda merah.

Cling.

Suara bel terdengar, pelayan wanita dan pemuda merah bersamaan melihat kearah pintu kafe. Sang pelayan wanita mengedip genit kerah si pemuda merah sambil memngatakan sesuatu dengan pelan yang terdengar seperti 'Semangat!' dan 'Semoga berhasil!' ditelinga si merah begitu mendapati figur seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang tadi membuka pintu kafe—menyebabkan bel yang dipasang dipintu itu berbunyi ribut.

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Si pelayan wanita segera melangkah pergi dengan senyum geli yang menghiasi wajah lumayannya ketika si pemuda bersurai coklat yang baru datang tadi melangkah kearah meja si pemuda bersurai merah.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah nama dari seorang pemuda merah yang tadi diberi kedipan dan senyuman menggoda oleh pelayan kafe, pemuda itu kini sedang merasa sedikit gelisah—meskipun wajahnya tetap menampilkan  _pokerface_  sempurna.

_**Okay! Kali ini aku harus bisa! Shake it off Seijuurou!** _

Seijuurou membatin semangat begitu melihat sosok pemuda bersurai coklat yang berjalan cepat kearah meja yang dia tempati.

Furihata Kouki adalah pemuda yang sedang dia tunggu di kafe ini.

.

.

.

Kafe depan kampus yang menjadi langganannya ini lah tempatnya pertama kali bertemu dengan Furihata Kouki. Awalnya, Seijuurou ingin menikmati kopi hitam di kafe itu, namun karena saat itu sedang ramai pengunjung hampir tidak ada tempat duduk untuknya, yang tersisa hanya sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang diduduki Kouki dan kursi itu terpisah oleh sebuah meja. Tidak inign menunggu sampai kopinya mendingin Seijuurou pun mendatangi meja Kouki dan duduk disana—tentu dengan seijin Kouki—lalu tanpa diduga Kouki berteriak keras–keras mengucapkan namanya, setelah itu wajah pemuda coklat itu memerah manis, kedua kelopaknya tertutup, dan Seijuurou merasakan ada  _sesuatu_  yang menggelitik dasar hatinya. Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri Seijuurou sudah tertawa terbahak dan menganggap Kouki itu lucu, tangannya bergerak diluar kendali otaknya. Tau–tau dia sudah menyerahkan sebuah  _post it_ berwarna merah yang berisi nomor telfon pribadinya dan menyerahkannya pada Kouki.

Lalu, mereka semakin sering bertemu secara tidak sengaja di kafe ini, dan secara sengaja di kelas Sastra Jepang di hari kamis pagi—omong–omong ternyata Kouki adalah mahasiswa fakultas sastra—Seijuurou jadi sering berbicara dengan Kouki, mengajak pemuda itu makan bersama, dan bercanda dengan pamuda itu, meskipun Seijuurou tidak pernah mengerti kenapa pemuda coklat itu selalu berbicara terbata jika sedang berbincang dengannya.

Sampai akhirnya Seijuurou memiliki hobi baru, yaitu menggoda Kouki sampai wajah pemuda coklat itu berwana merah seperti terbakar. Tapi tentu saja itu terlihat sangat manis dimata Seijuurou.

Makin lama dirinya mengenal Kouki, Seijuurou mulai merasa terbiasa dengan keberadaan pemuda coklat itu, Seijuurou semakin ingin mengenal Kouki lebih dekat dan bergantung sedikit pada pemuda itu soal hal–hal kecil (Misalnya mengikat dasi dan membuat bekal. Seijuurou tidak bisa mengikat dasi dengan benar dan ternyata masakan Kouki membuat Seijuurou ketagihan), lalu dibulan ketujuh sejak mereka dekat Seijuurou merasa bahwa dirinya ingin memonopoli Kouki sendirian, dia jadi merasa begitu kesal sehingga moodnya turun ketitik terendah ketika Kouki terlihat begitu akrab dan menikmati perbincangan dengan teman–teman Kouki yang lain.

_Apa yang salah denganku?_

Suatu hari Seijuurou bertanya pada dirinya sendiri setelah dia melihat Kouki yang dicium dibibir oleh pemuda lain yang bukan dirinya. Ulangi  _ **dicium dibibir**_ _._  Untuk alasan yang tidak dia mengerti, Seijuurou merasa begitu marah pada Kouki dan pada pemuda brengsek yang berani mencium Kouki. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, Kouki bukan lah kekasihnya ingat?

Untung saja ada Midorima yang menjadi teman curhat Seijuurou, sehingga cowok  _tsundere_  dengan kacamata itu berhasil meluruskan otak bebal Seijuurou yang mendadak konslet karena terlalu emosi melihat bibir Kouki dicuri orang lain.

' _Kau mencintainya.'_

 _Pokerface_  datar dengan jari tengah yang membetulkan letak kacamata yang sedikit melorot. Midorima menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan datar sedang Seijuurou menatap Midorima seperti seseorang yang kepalanya baru saja berlipat ganda.

' _Pardon?'_

' _Kau bukan lagi anak kecil Seijuurou. Justru sebuah keanehan jika sampai saat ini kau belum merasa jatuh hati pada seseorang. Dan ini memang pertama kali bagimu tapi, akhirnya! Ternyata hatimu dicuri oleh pemuda biasa–biasa dari fakultas sastra itu.'_  Kata Midorima saat itu, Seijuurou mengernyit, sedikit tidak suka dengan gagasan 'pemuda biasa–biasa' yang dikatakan Midorima.

' _Kouki tidak se–biasa itu Shintarou. Dia hanya tidak menunjukkan kelebihannya pada kebanyakan orang.'_

' _Kata orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.'_ Midorima memutar sepasang bola matanya dalam gerak malas—menunjukkan sikap jengah.

Akhirnya, seharian itu Seijuurou dan Midorima berdebat soal Furihata Kouki, dan tentu saja pandangan mereka berdua jauh berbeda, yang satu menjadi terlalu memuja—meskipun ditunjukkan dalam sikap biasa—karena dibutakan oleh cinta, dan satunya meskipun  _tsundere_  tetap berpegang teguh pada realita pandangan.

Lalu Seijuurou menyadari bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada eksistensi bersurai coklat dari fakultas sasrta bernama Furihata Kouki. Hatinya telah dicuri Kouki.

_Maka dari itu aku harus membuat Kouki menjaga hatiku dengan baik._

.

.

.

* * *

**Be Mine, Please!**

**By kinana**

**Warn :**

**Fiksi Homo, AkaFuri, Bom Tipo,** _**Fluffy** _ **Lumayan** **Gagal, dll.**

_**Kebanyakan karakter yang digunakan adalah milik Fujimaki Tatadoshi, Shake it Off punya Taylor Swift, Marry You punya Bruno Mars, dan I'm Yours punya Jason Mraz.** _

_**Didedikasikan untuk #44/12Week** _

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"A–Akashi– _kun,_ ma'af, apa kau menunggu lama?" Kouki langsung bertanya pada Seijuurou ketika dirinya sudah duduk diatas kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang diduduki Seijuurou. Pemuda merah itu tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menatap Kouki dengan senyuman ganteng yang terlihat sangat menawan dimata siapapun.

Blush.

Wajah Kouki dihiasi warna merah sampai ke ubun–ubun. Seijuurou menyeringai melihat itu.

"Tidak apa Kouki, lagipula harusnya aku yang meminta ma'af karena mengganggu jadwal mu," kata Seijuurou pura–pura merasa bersalah.

"A–ah, tidak apa! Ti–tidak apa!" Kouki yang pada dasarnya polos tentu saja menganggap Seijuurou benar–benar merasa tidak enak.

 _I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain_  
That's what people say mmm, that's what people say mm  
I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay  
At least that's what people say mmm, that's what people say mmm

_But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music in my body and it's gonna be alright_

Lagu dari speaker yang dipasang dibeberapa sudut kafe terdengar, membuat suasana kafe itu semakin ceriah.

"Ah!  _Shake it off-nya_ Taylor Swift!" seru Kouki girang, mulutnya mulai bergerak kecil sedikit mengikuti lirik yang terdengar mengalun.

Glup.

Seijuurou menelan ludah paksa ketika melihat bibir Kouki yang bergerak itu.

" _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off_ _!"_

Seijuurou kembali tersadar ketika dirinya mendengar bait yang digumamkan Kouki. Ah ya, ini memang tidak semua Taylor Swift mengubah jenis musiknya dari  _country_ ke  _pop,_  namun tetap saja Seijuurou tidak boleh mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi jika tidak ingin Kouki dicuri orang lain bukan?

"Kouki…"

Seijuurou memanggil Kouki, membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu kini benar–benar memdokuskan diri pada sosok Seijuurou.

"Aku mencintaimu." Seijuurou berkata lembut, sepasang heterokrom–nya terfokus pada sepasang coklat tanah Kouki. Si penerima pernyataan cinta terdiam dalam ketidak percayaan.

" _Want to be my bride groom, Kouki?"_

Seijuurou bertanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cincin perak. Musik dalam kafe berganti.

 _t's a beautiful night ,_  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I want to marry you

 _Is it the look in your eyes?_  
Or is it these dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you

 _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_  
No one will know  
Oh come on girl

 _Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow_  
Shots of patron  
And it's on girl

" _Don't say no, no, no, no-no_ _._ _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_ _._ _And we'll go, go, go, go-go_ _._ _If you're ready, like I'm ready_ _"_

Sepasang iris coklat Kouki mulai berkaca–kaca mendengar suara Seijuurou yang menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis? Kau tidak senang? Kouki?" tanya Seijuurou khawatir. Ah, ya, mungkin melamar Kouki hari ini adalah tindakan buruk. Ingatkan Seijuurou untuk  _headbang_ saat tidak ada Kouki nanti.

"Apa suara ku sangat jelek ketika bernyanyi Kouki?"

Seijuurou bertanya bodoh. Sepertinya Kouki benar – benar berhasil membuat otak Seijuurou sedikit goyang.

"Hmph."

Kouki menahan tawa. Lalu pemuda itu menggeleng perlahan dan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat jantung Seijuurou berdetak tidak sehat.

_Njiiiir Kouki, keimutanmu adalah beribu dosa ketika aku tidak memilikimu._

Batin Seijuurou nelangsa, dirinya tiba–tiba menjadi sok puitis dalam hati. Tidak terasa tiga menit lima puluh detik semenjak Seijuurou mengajak Kouki menikah telah berlalu. Musik dalam kafe mulai berganti lagi.

 _Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks_  
_Now I'm trying to get back_

 _Before the cool dawn run out_  
_I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._  
_I reckon, it's again my turn_  
_To win some or learn some._

 _But I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours._

"U–um…" Kouki bergerak gelisah, sepasang coklatnya mencuri pandang dengan gestur malu–malu pada sosok pemuda tampan nan gagah yang bersurai merah di depannya.

"Se–seperti lagu ini.  _I'm yours_ , Akashi– _kun._ " Kouki berkata dengan sedikit terbata diawal, mukanya menjadi lebih merah dan masih menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan malu–malu yang membuat Seijuurou berhasrat.

_ASTAGAY! ASTAGAY! ASTAGAY! KOU–CHAN MANIS SEKALIIIIII 3 3 3_

Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda dua puluh satu tahun. Anak tunggal sekaligus pewaris tunggal klan Akashi. Kalap dan berteriak nista dalam hati karena ke– _moe–_ an eksistensi bernama Furiha—salah maksudnya Akashi Kouki.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N :**  Hahahahahaha~ gaje sekali~ #buangdiri SAYA NGGAK TAHU KOK BISA BIKIN BEGINIAN #mojok POKOKNYA KOUKI ITU IMUT SEKALI! APALAGI PAS DIA MULAI DEBUT ITU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SAYA NGGAK BISA TENANG~ #jebolincapslock

Makasih sama para penyanyi yang udah captain lagu yang keren–keren, terus kemampuan omong cepet yang ditaruh Fujimaki Tatadoshi dalam diri Furihata Kouki. Saya cinta banget pas " _Otshishuke'_ itu menjadi ' _Otshichuke'._

Omong-omong ini fan fiksi pemanasan dari saya~~ Apa engine para LeChi-tachi mulai terbakar-ssu? #niruKise

HAHAHAHA SYUDAH SAYA MAU KABUR DULU~

Sampai ketemu di fanfiksi selanjutnya~

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

Mendengar bait yang keluar dari  _speaker_ kafe itu membuat Seijuurou teringat…

"Nah, Kouki, mulai sekarang kamu harus memanggilku dengan nama kecil ku ya." Oh, itu perintah.

Kouki mengalihkan pandangannya dari cincin perak yang kini melingkar dijari manisnya, lalu menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan polos tanpa dosa.

"Be–berarti Se–seichuuro–kun?" tanya Kouki. Seijuurou tersenyum.

"Hilangkan  _suffix–nya_ Kouki. Kamu adalah orang yang sangat sepesial untukku. Tentu kamu boleh memanggilku tanpa menggunakan  _suffix._ "

Kouki terlihat ragu–ragu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya pemuda coklat itu menghela nafas berat dan kembali menangkap sepasang iris heterokrom Seijuurou dengan iris coklat sewarna tanah miliknya.

"Se–seichuurou."

Smirk.

Seijuurou menyeringai mendengar perkataan Kouki. Orang yang sekarang berstatus sebagai tunangannya ini memang lidahnya selalu terpeleset ketika sedang berbicara cepat.

Chuu~

Seijuurou memberikan ciuman pada bibir ranum Kouki. Dia tidak peduli dengan para pengunjung kafe yang menatapnya dan Kouki dengan berbagai macam pandangan karena telah melakukan adegan mesra ditempat umum. Perhatiannya kini terfokus pada figur sang kekasih yang semakin memerah malu.

_Benar–benar manis sekali~_

"Ulangi Kouki. Sebut namaku."

"Se–Seichuurou."

Cium.

Lagi–lagi Seijuurou mencuri ciuman dibibir Kouki.

"Ke–kenapa men–men–men–mencium ku?"

"Pertama aku kekasihmu. Kedua kamu sendiri yang memintanya Kouki."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu memberikan senyuman tampan pada sosok Kouki yang memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Ingat? Kamu bilang 'SeiCHUUrou' bukan 'SeiJUUrou'. Jadi sampai kamu bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar. Aku akan terus memintamu mengulanginya dan memberikan ciuman pada mu. Nah sekarang ulangi lagi." Kata Seijuurou. Benar–benar modus dan tidak mau rugi.

"Se–Seichuurou…"

Cium.

Dan Kouki hanya bisa mengikuti perintah kekasihnya yang menganut paham absolut dan—yang baru Kouki ketahui—sangat mesum dan modus ini.

* * *

**END Omake**

* * *

_Finished : Sidoarjo, 12 Maret 2015 : 12.04 a.m_


End file.
